Aiko and Keitaro
by darkheart1992
Summary: While on a normal hollow extermination Ichigo and Rukia hear crying. After purifying the hollow Ichigo goes over to Rukia to see why she hasn’t come back, he finally understands why when he sees two kids Aiko and Keitaro.
1. Chapter 1

While on a normal hollow extermination Ichigo and Rukia hear crying. Rukia goes over to investigate while Ichigo takes care of the hollow that is wrecking havoc. After purifying the hollow Ichigo goes over to Rukia to see why she hasn't come back, he finally understands when he sees two kids, Aiko and Keitaro.

Disclaimer: I don't own it... But I own the Twins

Chapter One: Aiko and Keitaro

Ichigo Kurosaki in the human world he is best known for his bright orange hair and his 'I don't give a shit' attitude. But the thing he doesn't know is that he is also known for hanging out with Rukia Kuchiki the short petite raven haired girl who is known for her _politeness, _which if you knew her you would know that her politeness is completely fake. But there is something else that Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki are known for but this world is unknown to most humans except for a select few, they are known as Shinigami, Ichigo is one of the most powerful Shinigami that has ever been known while Rukia is also getting up there.

The select few that know of the Shinigami world are Uryu Ishida, Orihime Inoue, and Yasutora "Chad" Sado. Uryu Ishida is one of the last Quincy's to be known of, while Orihime Inoue and Yasutora "Chad" Sado have unknown and unique powers of their own, Orihime has the power to heal while Chad has abnormal strength.

It has been little over two months since the 'accident', the accident being the 'Betrayal of Three Captains' Sosuke Aizen. Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen, and the place where all of the Shinigami reside called Soul Society is slowly being rebuilt to its original grander. Since then Ichigo has been given a badge and is known as the 'Substitute Shinigami', along with him is of course his best friend Rukia, who has been assigned to Ichigo's home town Kakaura, on a just about permanent mission.

Anyway today the hero and basically the heroine are doing the usual patrolling around the small town, but instead of dawning their soul forms, for Ichigo in his human body and Rukia in her gigai have just gotten out of school. They both are walking in a comfortable silence that they usually just end up falling into, both of them though they would deny the fact enjoying the company of each other, as they made their way around a corner Ichigo's Shinigami badge and Rukia's Soul pager both went off simultaneously, immediately Ichigo grabbed his Substitute Badge that was in his back pocket and slammed it into his chest, meanwhile Rukia went into her backpack and grabbed a small candy dispenser with a head in the shape of a bunny, she then popped the candy into her mouth. After both of the effects went through their body they were both wearing their Shinigami forms.

"You know the rules Kon!" Ichigo yelled as he raced off towards where the hollow was.

"Chappy the same goes for you!" Rukia too yelled as she too raced off towards where the hollow was, catching up to Ichigo easily.

"Go home, immediately!" The two yelled simultaneously. Chappy who was in Rukia's body saluted, while Kon who was in Ichigo's body just nodded, Kon was going to run off to look for girls but Chappy happily grabbed him by the ear and walked off towards Ichigo's home.

Ichigo and Rukia had finally arrived to where the hollow had appeared and was quickly causing a lot of damage. The hollow had the usual white mask but the body was defiantly one that they would want to forget, but would probably never, slime was oozing out of every single square inch of the hollow's body, it had six arms and the legs were none existent but it did have a tail which it was using to move around, almost as if it were a slug.

"What the hell?" Ichigo said as he reached behind his back and grabbed his Zanpakuto.

"I think I have to agree with you there Ichigo, that thing is just hideous." Rukia said as she also grabbed her zanpakuto but she reached with her right hand to her left side. Ichigo ran towards the slimy green monster and slashed at his back, only to find that he couldn't remove his sword from the creatures back.

The creature then began to chuckle. "Stupid Shinigami, they always make the same stupid mistake!" He yelled the last word and suddenly his back exploded the green slim going everywhere. That's when Rukia noticed that the slim, wasn't really slime but it was acid.

"Damn it! Ichigo don't let him hit you with his slime! It's acid!" Rukia yelled out to Ichigo, she hasn't moved yet, which unlike her partner she actually was analyzing this hollow before she attacked. She then smelt something foul, and she heard Ichigo hiss in pain.

"Shit, that hurts like a bitch." Ichigo mumbled. "You dumbass ya told me too late!" Ichigo replied to Rukia as he landed on the ground in a crouched position winching as the acid started to eat at his skin. Rukia's eye twitched.

"Well if you didn't rush into everything, and would have actually analyzed it, then you wouldn't be injured!" Rukia yelled back as she narrowly dodged a burst of the slimy acid. Ichigo was about to yell back at her but Rukia shushed him. "Ichigo do you hear that?" Ichigo strained his ears but he couldn't hear anything.

"What I don't hear anything." He said as he disappeared within a blink of an eye using the skill shun-po. Next thing Rukia knew he was standing right next to her on her left. Ichigo once again strained his ears, but again he didn't hear anything when he was just about to give up after again dodging the hollow he heard it; whimpering. He lifted his eyebrow. "Go check it out midget while I fight slime ball, he is starting to get on my last nerve." Rukia was about to argue with him but decided not to since her curiosity was starting to get the better of her so she shun-po-ed out of the battle and tried to locate the whimpering, while Ichigo finally getting pissed off enough his eyes turned from their golden amber color to a shocking electric blue he jumped up and appeared in front of the annoying hollow.

"This is where you die ya pain in the ass." Ichigo said as he slashed downward effectively cutting the mask and destroying the hollow. He landed on the ground put his sword back on his back and began looking for Rukia.

"Rukia? Where the hell are you?" Ichigo heard her intake a breath, and immediately he could feel his heartbeat speed up and his breathing started to increase.

"_Damn it!" _Ichigo thought, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes and started to concentrate onto where Rukia would have gone but his concentration was quickly broken when he heard her voice, but the just started pelting rain could have a minor contributing factor.

"Ichigo! I'm over here!" Rukia's voice was yelled out against the rain, Ichigo quickly followed her voice and his eyes widened with what he saw, Rukia was kneeling down in front of two small children. One boy and one girl, twins from what the two of them saw, the little girl was on the right being hugged by the little boy. From what Ichigo could tell the little girl has black short hair just a little bit above her shoulders, and violet eyes, her frame was small and she had on a white cotton dress which was already soaked. The little boy's hair too was black and was plastered against his face but he had molted amber eyes, he too wore a dress but he had on long pants and his cloths too are soaked. Ichigo sighed as he ran his hands through his soaked hair trying to get the pieces of hair out of his eyes.

"Ok. What about them?" Ichigo asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. Rukia stood up and turned towards the orange haired man.

"What do you mean what about them?" Rukia asked her voice rising in volume.

"Exactly what I said, what about them?" Ichigo said as he looked towards Rukia, his eyebrow twitching.

"We can't just leave them alone, out here by themselves!" Rukia yelled as she took a step towards Ichigo.

"Why the hell not? Their parents are probably around here somewhere and anytime now they will come here and get them. Now c'mon we're leaving." He said as he glared at Rukia and then began to turn around when he felt a tug on his pants; he looked down to see the little girl.

"Pwease hewp us." Ichigo faltered, she reminded him of his little sister Yuzu when she was smaller, also at times the midget he was normally hanging around with. But he shook his head, being his stubborn self and started to walk away.

"Pwease." The little boy asked this time, his voice quivering. From behind Ichigo's back Rukia motioned for the kids to come towards her and she winked at them, with her fingers she began to count from 3, as soon as she reached one Ichigo turned around his eyebrow twitching.

"Fine. C'mon." He said, he then looked at Rukia who gave him a small smile, her eyes twinkling. Ichigo only shook his head a minuet smile on his face but it was quickly wiped off when he heard Rukia cough. Ichigo grumbled something about annoying midgets but he shrugged off his shirt of his Soul Reaper uniform and handed it to Rukia who in return draped it over the twins.

"So what are your names?" Ichigo looked over to Rukia his mouth a gape and his eyes wide in shock. Rukia glared at the gaping boy telling him to shut up, just by the look. Ichigo decided just to glare at her; he'll get his revenge later. Suddenly he turned towards her again.

"There is no way in hell they are coming over to my house! Do you know what my dad is going to do?" He said his voice started out loud but got softer as Rukia's glare increased.

"You idiot! Don't curse in front of the kids!" Rukia whispered harshly, while Ichigo just rolled his eyes.

"They'll get used to it. But there is no way that they are coming over to my house." Ichigo said in a puff while crossing his arms over his chest, his gaze still at Rukia the said girl huffed but nodded.

"What about Urahra?" Ichigo nodded.

"He owes me anyway." Rukia nodded.

"Oi! Hat 'n' Clogs where the hell are you?" Ichigo flinched as he felt a kick go to his shin. "Ouch! What the hell, ouch! Stop kicking me you stupid midget!" Ichigo yelled as he glared at Rukia.

"I thought I told you not to curse in front of," Rukia stopped at looked down at the twins. "You know you guys never told us your names." Rukia said as she crouched down to the twins' level.

The little girl looked up towards Rukia her violet eyes shining with child innocents. "Aiko is Aiko's name!" The little girl said as she pointed to herself, she then pointed to the little boy. "Keitaro is Keitaro's name! Keitaro is Aiko's brover!" Rukia smiled as she looked at the little girl. Ichigo could only imagine what she was thinking; actually when he thought about it he really didn't want to.

"Ah! Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-san what a-" A male's voice rung out but stopped when he opened the door, Mr. Hat 'n' Clogs, Kisuke Urahra is his real name but since Ichigo isn't to good with names and faces he usually ends up to saying Mr. Hat 'n' Clogs. Urahra is always seen wearing this green and white striped bucket hat on this golden hair and is always seen with a fan in front of his face, which is rarely even shone, his clothing attire is always a long green shirt that is unbutton with a white shirt underneath, he also wears green shorts. "Kurosaki-san I didn't know you had it in you." He said, and the said boy blinked.

"What the he- what are you talking about?" Ichigo asked with a frown, while Rukia smirked, good he was starting to listen. Urahra just pointed to the twins, while Ichigo blinked as he looked down, finally realization dawned on him and a huge blush quickly painted over his checks, Rukia getting the jest of it after he said it was looking the other way after standing up, a blush too on her face.

"It's not like that you perverted old man!" Ichigo quickly yelled to the store owner. While the other man just waved a hand in the air.

"What's with all this damn noise out here!" this time a woman's voice rang out and the door opened again reviling a tall, slender woman who was very tan and had purple long hair that was in its usual ponytail and instead of the usual clothing attire she wears she only had on, nothing, when noticing that fact Ichigo quickly turned around, not before grabbed the kids by the back of their collars and dragging them in front of him, them too facing away.

"Would you put on some cloths you insane woman!" Ichigo said, his back sit facing away; the woman standing now behind Urahra chuckled.

"You know Yuroichi it's not good to show a man, already with two kids, your naked body." Urahra said.

"Two kids!? I wanna see!" She said as she began getting up.

"Not before you get on some damn cloths!" Rukia kicked the boy in the shin again, and Ichigo glared at the petite woman next to him but immediately regretted it because he saw out of the corner of his eye Yuroichi so he quickly turned around.

"Ok I'm dressed now I wanna see these two kids." Ichigo casted a glance at Rukia, whom saw his glance, nodded. Ichigo grabbed the kids again, this time taking his shirt back and put them in next to him where they were in the beginning, he then put his shirt back on.

"There you see them. Rukia can we leave yet, I don't know what Kon has done yet." Ichigo said as he turned around and began to leave.

"Ichigo we haven't even asked them yet!" Rukia said as she turned towards her partner, Ichigo sighed and got ready for the questions that were sure to come. Yuroichi blinked as she shifted in Urahra's large green shirt, her gaze shifting from Ichigo to Rukia to Aiko and to Keitaro before repeating, finally her gaze landed on Rukia who was glaring at Ichigo because he mumbled something about her.

"So Rukia how is Ichigo?" the said girl blinked.

"He's right here you can ask him yourself." She said as she jabbed a finger in his direction. Yuroichi sighed and smacked her forehead.

"No, how is he in _bed_?" Rukia and Ichigo's faces inflamed.

"Don't talk like that in front of these two! And how would I know? We're not in that kind of relationship!" Rukia said as her face grew redder. Yuroichi cocked her hip and raised an eyebrow, while Urahra chuckled.

"Then how did these two come here?"

"I don't know! I found them while we were out patrolling!" Rukia said her face slowly going back to her normal color. "Anyway we were wondering if Aiko and Keitaro could stay here for a while, just until we can find their parents."

"Kuchiki, Kurosaki, how are these two kids able to see you even though they are very much alive, but you guys are very much into your soul forms?" Urahra asked as he continued to wave his fan in front of his face. The two young adults blinked and looked at each then down at the two kids who were playing what seemed to be tag around there legs.

"I hadn't actually thought of that." Rukia mumbled to herself as she crossed her arms looking at the pair that was across from herself and Ichigo, while Ichigo just scratches the back of his head.

"I didn't really either." Ichigo yawned. "So can these two stay here or what? I'm tired and we have a test to take tomorrow that I need to study for."

"Yes they can stay." Urahra said as he got up, Rukia nodded and bent down to the twins level again, the twins stopped playing tag and walked over to Rukia.

"Aiko, Keitaro you two are going to stay here for now ok?" The two looked at one another and nodded, Keitaro then grabbed Rukia's hand.

"You are staying, right?" He asked his voice soft, Rukia nodded her head.

"I'm staying somewhere else." Rukia saw the disappointment in both of their eyes. "How about tomorrow? Both me and Ichigo will stay with you two ok?" Aiko and Keitaro nodded their heads still slightly disappointed, Rukia heard Ichigo sigh.

"If you two don't cheer up then you won't get ice cream tomorrow either." He sighed with a cross of his arms as he stared down at the two, who immediately brightened and ran towards the other pair that was standing and watching the whole thing. Rukia blinked as she stood up, and glanced at the now leaving boy.

"Are ya comin' or what midget?" She blinked again, but this time she glared at the boy.

"Don't call me midget you stupid Strawberry!" She began to march after the boy, who was casually walking away from the store and its occupants.

"Hey Ichigo, where did you learn that from?" Rukia asked as she settled into her gigai, stretching, finally they were at Ichigo's house

"I have to twin sisters remember." Rukia blinked then nodded.

"Well goodnight, Strawberry."

"Goodnight, midget." With that Rukia left Ichigo's room to go into his sisters, while Ichigo shoved Kon the stuff lion into his closet and changed into flannel pajama pants, he then shut off the light in his room and went to sleep, well tried to anyway because as soon as his head hit the pillow he jumped up out of bed and went over to his desk, he had homework to do and a test to study for.

After showing the twins to their bedroom for the night, Urahara and Yuroichi both sat in Urahara's lab, unreadable expressions on their faces.

"Isshin, we have some interesting news to tell you." Urahara said as his expression turned emotionless. "It's started."

* * *

Well that's chapter one of 'AIko and Keitaro', review if you can please!


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank the people who reviewed: firefox1896; always-kh; Black Sun upon an Icy Sky; Yuki; Phnxfyr1

I also want to thank the people who favored this story: Asagi Kikano; Kaminari no Kiba; naruhina4ever101; Wicked0813; PsycoNinjaWolf; Mzginger994

I also want to thank the people who alerted this story: always-kh; Black Sun upon an Icy Sky; Jimmy the book lover; Kaminari no Kiba; ; naruhina4ever101; thmarth; Thornspike; Phnxfyr1; xXxMiserableLoveFairyxXx

I don't own Bleach, just remember this fic is rated T, not only for cursing… ;)

* * *

Chapter Two: Ichigo suspects

Ichigo sighed as he leaned up against the fence; his monetary peace was gone when he found a juice box shoved in his face.

"Midget you should be able to open these things by now."

"Can it Kurosaki, and just open it." Ichigo sighed as he roughly grabbed the juice box out of the small girl's hands and jammed the straw into the little tin foil circle.

"You're a damn shinigami shouldn't you be able to open a stupid little juice box?" The only reply was her sticking her tongue out at him and then quickly went to sucking on the straw for the juice. Ichigo shook his head with a slight smile on his face, which quickly turned sour as his badge started to beat, and then Rukia's soul pager went off.

"Damn it, really." Ichigo cursed as he slammed his substitute badge into this chest and Rukia popped a candy into her mouth, after she did that she looked at her soul pager.

"Ichigo it's near Urahara's shop." Rukia said as she went to stand next to Ichigo. The two turn towards their bodies and said

"Behave, and act natural." Kon just huffed and Chappy saluted with a nod, after that the two Shinigamis' shun-po-ed off to where Urahara's shop was.

When the pair finally reached there they didn't see anything, and Ichigo huffed in annoyance.

"Hat 'n' Clogs probably took care of it already. Let's just go back before Kon makes a mess out of everything." Ichigo said as he turned around.

"Don't you dare move you idiot!" Rukia snapped and thrust her soul pager into Ichigo's face. "Look, it's still here." Then she blinked. "That's Urahara's spiritual signature." Ichigo blinked.

"Why the hell did he call us for? And why couldn't he actually call." Rukia twitched.

"I don't know, we'll figure that out when we get to his place." She snapped as she began to shun-po her way to the shop.

"Damn, midget." Ichigo mumbled as he quickly disappeared only to reappear next to Rukia, whom he picked up by the back of her Shinigami uniform and slung her over his shoulder.

"Ichigo! What the hell are you going?!" Rukia yelled as she pounded his back.

"What do you think midget, getting us there faster!"

"You stupid Strawberry!" Rukia yelled as she clutched the back of Ichigo's Soul Reaper uniform, as he flashed stepped away, faster then what Rukia was doing before.

Ichigo slammed into Urahara's shop, with an annoyed yet flustered Rukia still over his shoulder.

"What the hell do you want?" Ichigo asked as he plopped Rukia back on the floor, the said girl glaring at him as she stood up, and effectively kicked his shin. Ichigo yelled out in pain and glared at the accused midget, whom stuck her tongue at him.

"You stupid midget what the hell is your problem! I'm the one who got us here faster!" Ichigo yelled.

"Yeah, by throwing me over your shoulder like a sack of potatoes, you stupid Strawberry!"  
"I told you not to call me a Strawberry, you stupid midget!"

"And I told you not to call me a midget! You dumbass!" Just as Ichigo was about to resort a small cough was heard and the two snapped their heads to the cough.

"WHAT!" They both yelled but, Rukia quickly apologized and glared at Ichigo to do so as well.

"Sorry." He mumbled and then glared at Urahara ready for an explanation.

"Aiko and Keitaro want you." He said and as soon as he did, the twins came running into the room, from some unknown direction, big smiles on their faces, Aiko's bigger then Keitaro's. Instead of what they were wearing yesterday when Ichigo and Rukia found the two, Aiko was wearing a make-shift dress probably borrowed from Ururu one of Urahara's assistance, the make-shift dress was a light pink color with a darker pink ribbon around her waist, probably there to hold the dress on the small girl's body, one her feet where small white sandals. While Keitaro was wearing a white shirt with small green pants, for some reason looking almost exactly like what the shop owner was wearing.

"Why does Keitaro look somewhat like you Urahara-san?" Rukia asked as she bent down to hug the twins. Urahara chuckled.

"It was the first time Yoruichi had decided to use a washing machine." Ichigo and Rukia blinked.

"Weird." Ichigo mumbled under his breath.

"Are we going out for ice cream?" Ichigo blinked as he looked down to see his eyes staring up back at him, he took a double look to see Keitaro looking up at him with huge unblinking eyes, his eyes. He shook his head quickly not being able to get over the fact that the small boy has his eyes. Then his eyes widen as he looked over to Rukia who was laughing with Aiko about something.

"Rukia come on we need to get to school so I can make sure that Kon hasn't done anything stupid with my body." She only rolled her eyes.

"You know Kon won't, Chad will probably scare him to death so he doesn't do anything stupid like the first time. Besides we need to take these two out for ice cream."

"You stupid midget! How can we when I'm not in my body and you're not in you're gigai." Rukia blinked, and looked down as if just realizing that she was indeed not in her gigai. She then bent down to Aiko's level and said;

"Ok, after school lets out then Ichigo and I will take you and your brother out for ice cream." Aiko's bottom lip shook, and her eyes began to look glossy as tears welded up inside, Rukia's eyes widen in alarm. She's never taken care of a child, how was she supposed to know how to stop them from crying? Ichigo sighed as he noticed his partner's alarm.

"You cry, no ice cream." Aiko immediately rubbed her eyes and put on a bright smile, she then began pushing Rukia who was looking at Ichigo with wide eyes, she was taken out of her stupor when she felt the small child's pushing.

"Huvvyes up! Aiko wants ice cveam!" Rukia blinked and smiled as she went with being pushed by the small child.

"C'mon Ichigo, let's get to school." She said as she giggled, while Ichigo huffed, mumbling something about how a certain midget needs to make up her mind.

A few hours later Ichigo and Rukia are walking out of school; Ichgio in his body and Rukia in her gigai.

"Oi, hurry up midget." Ichigo said as he looked over his shoulder to the petite raven haired girl, that said girl went from fiddling with her soul phone to glaring at the boy.

"Shut up, you stupid strawberry, and I'll walk as slow as I want to you dumbass! Also for your information I was simply telling Urahara-san that we are on our way to pick up Aiko and Keitaro." Instead of replying Ichigo simply rolled his eyes, for once not in the mood to fight with Rukia.

Finally after about ten minutes Ichigo pulled open the sliding door to Urahara's shop and yelled:

"Aiko, Keitaro! C'mon we're here!" He then felt a kick to his shin, which left him hopping for a minute in pain. He then turned to Rukia.

"What the hell did you do that for you stupid midget!" Rukia simply ignored the strawberry and bent down to receive hugs from the twins.

"Yah! Ice cveam, ice cveam!" Aiko said happily as she jumped up and down while clapping her hands, she was still wearing the same pink make-shift dress. Keitaro wasn't voicing his happiness as much as his sister was but you could tell he was happy just by the grin on his face. Instead of looking like a miniature Urahara, Keitaro had on a white t-shirt and red pants, covering his feet. Catching Ichigo off guard was Aiko who decided to jump up and hug him. Ichigo quickly caught the small girl from falling and looked down with wide eyes; only to see a pair of Rukia's eyes staring back at him twinkling with excitement, happiness and a child-like innocence that only a child could have. Ichigo shook his head because he could have sworn he was holding a smaller reversion of Rukia, but that went way after he shook his head and once again saw Aiko smiling up at him.

"What the hell?' He mumbled to quiet for Rukia to hear because she was to busy playing with Keitaro to know what he said. He looked up to see a strange expression on Urahara's face, but he figured that he was only seeing things because it was gone in a second.

"C'mon Ichigo, let's go get these kids there ice cream." Rukia said as she shifted Keitaro to her hip. Ichigo who was still a little bit confused nodded, turned and followed her out of the small store, but not before having this one last thought.

_"Aiko and Keitaro couldn't possibly be Rukia and I's children." _He gave a quick glance to Aiko and then to Keitaro. _"No, it's not possible. Or is it?" _He quickly diminished that thought and started to walk behind Rukia, his thoughts no longer one that subject.

* * *

Back with Urahara's shop; Yuroichi had just come into the room that the ex-Captain of the Twelfth division was sitting.

"Something wrong Kisuke?" She asked as she sat next to him, concern exploding in her eyes.

"Nothing's wrong, but I think that Ichigo has already figured that Aiko and Keitaro are his and Rukia's kids."

"Ichigo can be slightly dense but that kid picks up on things fast; well some things anyway, especially when things can go to a live or death situation. When do you think _it _will start up?"

"Hopefully not for a long time." Urahara said as he sighed, suddenly Yuroichi's concerned face turn to a devilish smirk. She put her long tan arms around his neck, and began kisses his exposed neck with light kisses, she traveled up his neck to his ear on which she started to slightly bite his ear lobe.

"C'mon Kisuke-kun; I have a feeling that I know what will keep you're mind off of this little subject for a while." She purred in his ear as she stood up and walked with more of a swing in her hips then usual. Kisuke stared with a smirk on his face.

"I think you're right." He said as he stood up and followed his favorite cat.

* * *

"C'mon Ichigo hurry up!" Rukia said with her back to him, briefly looking over her shoulder at him, she saw the look in his eyes and immediately knew something was wrong, she decided that she would figure it out later. Aiko let go of Rukia's hand that she was holding and ran to where Ichigo was slowly walking, Keitaro too let go of Rukia's hand and followed his sister, who was now dragging the slow walking teen, he of course letting her drag him. He chuckled as Keitaro also started to drag him.

"Alright, alright I'll hurry up." He said, he then lifted his arms high in the air which of course caused Aiko and Keitaro to be lifted in the air, he then curled his arms into him so he was now carrying Aiko and Keitaro as if they were two small boxes. Rukia smiled as she watched the scene, which soon turned to giggling as she walked towards the teen and the twins.

Ichigo put the two back on the ground, Aiko was giggling like mad while Keitaro was smiling. The two teens and the twins continued on there journey to the park, ignorant of the glances and whispers they were receiving, especially those of the teens classmates.

Finally the small group had reached the park, Aiko and Keitaro's eyes widen with delight as they saw the playground and also what was next to the playground, the little ice cream vendor. Ichigo looked down at the twins.

"So what do you want to do first ice cream and then play, or play and then ice cream?" Aiko and Keitaro looked at each other and then nodded.

"Ice cveam," Aiko started

"then play." Keitaro finished. Ichigo nodded.

"Alright then." Ichigo said as he began walking, he also couldn't help but wonder why Rukia kept glancing at him, especially when her eyes held so much worry. The reached the ice cream vendor and Ichigo looked down at the twins again.

"So what kind do you want? They have Vanilla, Chocolate, and Strawberry."

"Stvawbevvy!" Aiko said with a giant smile on her face.

"Make that two, Ichigo." Rukia said a smirk playing on her lips, while Ichigo slightly twitched.

"Chocolate please." Keitaro said, with a smile on his face. Ichigo nodded and then stood up to turn to his friend.

"Who said you could have ice cream?" He said with a raise of his eyebrow. Rukia only rolled her eyes.

"I did you idiot." She said as she stuck her tongue out at the orange haired teen.

"Stupid midget." He then turned towards the elderly ice cream vendor. "Ok, we'll have two strawberries, one chocolate and one vanilla." The ice cream vendor nodded and began scooping the ice cream. Rukia bent down to Aiko and Keitaro's level and said:

"Why don't you go and play until your ice cream is ready." The two nodded excitedly and ran off for the play set.

"You two have the most adorable two kids I have ever seen, and you love them so much, even with you two being so young." The elderly woman said as she continued to scoop out the ice cream, the two strawberries already done, which Rukia took them. The two faces exploded with color.

"Ah, no. They aren't ours; we're uh babysitting for my cousin." Rukia nodded to what Ichigo had said. The elderly ice cream vendor smiled as she handed Ichigo the chocolate ice cream.

"Of course, I'm sorry." She said as she started with the vanilla. After a few seconds of waiting the elderly ice cream vendor handed Ichigo the cone, which he had to hand back in order to be able to pay, took the ice cream back said 'thank you' and the two walked away, their faces returning to their natural color.

"Aiko, Keitaro! Come get your ice cream." Ichigo yelled, the twins perked up and got off of the swings they had been swinging on and ran towards Ichigo and Rukia.

"Thank you!" Aiko and Keitaro said at the same time as they both took their ice cream cups, the four then walked to the wooden bench that wasn't to far and they sat on it, silently enjoying their ice cream. Aiko and Keitaro got down not long after and asked permission to go back on the playground. Ichigo nodded his head and the two ran off towards the swings. After the two where left alone again Ichigo asked Rukia a question that has been bugging him since they got here.

"Why the hell where you looking at me like that?" He asked as he took the last bite of his waffle cone.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She replied as she too took the last bite of her waffle cone.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Don't give me that shit Rukia you know damn well what the hell I'm talking about." He said as he turned his head to look at her, she huffed as she took looked at him.

"I was just wondering why the hell you had this stupid look in your eyes; it looked as though you were contemplating something like a friend's death or something of that nature."

Ichigo sighed, he knew he could tell her anything, but he wasn't sure how she would handle what this thought was, who would though especially when he thought he was going to have kids with his closest friend.

"I'm not sure if you want to know Rukia, I mean it's a really weird thought." Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Ichigo I don't care, I really just don't like that look in you eyes, it was like you had given up hope."

He sighed once again; she really wasn't going to let this one go was she?

"Alright, have you looked at Aiko and Keitaro, I mean really look at them?" Rukia blinked as she looked towards Aiko and Keitaro's destination, the two where happily on the swing set laughing at something.

"I don't understand Ichigo, of course I have."

"Who do they look like to you?" He said as he leaned back looking up at the sky.

"They look like Aiko and Keitaro-" Rukia started but Ichigo cut her off.

"Out of us and our friends who do they look like to you Rukia? Whose parents do you think they could be?" Out of the corner of his eye he saw Rukia blink and she turned once again to Aiko and Keitaro. He then saw her eyes widen.

"Ichigo, you don't think that-" She started then she stopped her eyes wide as she looked at him, he noticed that if he looked close enough he could actually see a light dust of pink spread across the bridge of her nose. The teenage boy only nodded.

"But how, I don't understand." She said as her voice rose a little bit. He rolled his eyes.

"Relax Rukia, it's not possible, that's why I didn't want to tell you, you'd make a big deal out of something that really isn't possible." Ichigo saw Rukia calm down a little bit but he could see that her shoulders where still tense.

* * *

Meanwhile a figure was watching them behind the cover of trees; his gaze worry full, the figure was none other than Isshin Kuroaski, the father of Ichigo.

"Ichigo, you have no idea how right you really are." His gaze turned upwards. "Masaki, my dear please watch over Ichigo and Rukia and Aiko and Keitaro. Please."

* * *

Sorry if the characters are Out of Character.... Trying my best :))) Hope you enjoyed this just about as much as I loved writing it :)

Well leave a review if you can :)


	3. Chapter 3

So I don't own Bleach… I own the twins of course…. If you want the summary look at chapter one…. This isn't all that good, not to happy about it, but hey what are you going to do??? That's about it… I hope you enjoy this new chapter :)

Chapter Three: The Warnings

Ichigo sighed as he leaned back in his wooden chair in his room and looked up at the ceiling. His mind was blank, as he thought back to his encounter with another hollow, the first time in a few weeks ever since Aiko and Keitaro came in his and Rukia's lives. But it wasn't the encounter that was strange; nope it was a normal hollow extermination except for one thing, right after he cut the hollow's mask.

_Ichigo grunted as his zanpakuto came into contact with the spider-like hollow's mask. He landed softly on the ground and looked towards the hollow a smirk on his face. But his eyes soon widened when he heard the hollow start to talk._

_"You think you've won boy? Oh this is just the beginning, soon you will be visited by The All Powerful One and he will take those two brats you have, and then the future shall be his! So you better watch your back, your girl's back and those brats!" The hollow disappears and he could hear the manic laughter the hollow had left behind after he finished with his warning. His eyes where wide and his pupils dilated, as an image assaulted his brain; he was standing in a dark hallway lit by one light his zanpakuto in his fist and his eyes wide with unshed tears as his sword dropped to the floor with a loud clang._

_"Oh my god." Orihime said her eyes wide with tears flowing from her eyes. In front of his was Rukia her hands chained up to the wall, her skin incredibly pale, and her eyes practically lifeless. Bruises and cuts littered her body, the only way to know that she was alive was the slow expanding of her chest. She tilted her head up, her voice came out as a whisper._

_"Ichigo, you came." Her eyes closed and her body went limp. Ichigo's amber orbs widen and he quickly ran towards Rukia, took the chains off her wrists and slowly brought her to the ground with him._

_"Rukia," He whispered as he brought her close to his chest. He then set her down so Orihime could heal her as best he could._

_"Watch over them Ishida, I have some on I need to go kill." Ichigo said as a Hollow mask formed on his face and he disappeared before anybody uttered another word._

_After that little vision Ichigo opened his eyes to see Rukia waving her hand in his face, trying to get his attention. He quickly snapped out of his gaze and did something that was rather out of character for him, he hugged her._

_"Oh god, your ok." Rukia's eyes widen as she felt his grip get harder but then relax as he let her go._

_"Ichigo, what?" She stammered out as she looked towards him, he only shook his head. _

_"It's nothing Rukia c'mon let's go. I'm hungry."Rukia stared after him, not believing him, but understanding he didn't want to talk about whatever happened._

Ichigo rubbed his hands over his face, trying to forget that image he saw, he really needed to concentrate on his math homework if he ever wanted to pass school this year. He heard his door open and he turned his head to see who this intruder was.

"Ichigo, are you sure you're ok? I mean you've had this look on your face since we got back from the rounds, please Ichigo I really want to help you, please." Rukia said as she walked into his bedroom and sat on his bed, her eyes pleading silently.

"I'll tell you, just, just not right now ok? I need to get my thoughts in order right and it just can't. I'll tell you when I can." Rukia sighed her eyes sad, but she smiled in understanding and nodded her head.

"Ok, just remember Ichigo, I will always be there for you." Ichigo gave a small smile, nodded and went back to his homework while Rukia stepped out of his room and leaned against his bedroom door.

"Ichigo, that's not going to happen, ok. That's just impossible. It won't happen." Rukia said as she sat on a park bench, Ichigo next to her, he had just finished telling her about the vision he had seen and Rukia wasn't believing anything no matter how real he says it looks.

"But Rukia-" She shook her head.

"No Ichigo, it won't happen trust me." She said and put her hand on Ichigo's. He sighed, and then pursed his lips. Neither of them felt like fighting over something as unknown as the future so instead Ichigo looked towards the horizon as did Rukia. Before they could enjoy the silence they had Rukia's pager went off and so did the badge that Ichigo was given.

"Never a moments peace huh?" Rukia chuckled as she popped a piece of candy into her mouth while Ichigo shoved his badge into his chest.

"C'mon let's get this over with, where is this stupid thing?" Ichigo said as he cracked his shoulder.

"Actually it's two and it's about two miles north of here." Rukia said as she flipped her phone close, simultaneously they began to shun-po towards the two hollows.

Once they got to their destination they blinked in confusion, the only things that they saw were two cloaked figures.

"Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki?" The taller cloaked figure asked.

"Who wants to know?" Ichigo asked as he stepped closer to the figures, his hand on his zanpakuto.

"You don't need to know who we are just yet." The shorter figure stepped up, towards the taller one. "All you need to know is that every warning you receive, be weary because some do come true, what you two need to know is that no matter what happens you need to stick together, be it spiritually or physically, always have each other on the mind." The shorter figure grabbed a hold of the taller ones what could only be his hand.

"Ru- don't do that here!" The taller figure said as he freaked out.

"Relax dummy, besides they're going to have to deal with it in a little bit so they might as well start it now, anyway head the warnings well Ichigo, Rukia. We will be back." The two figures turned and began walking but then the smaller one stopped again. "Please take care of Aiko and Keitaro. Please, watch over them." A vortex opened and the two of them stepped into the spinning vortex. The vortex soon closed but Ichigo could have sworn that he saw himself and Rukia in the vortex, only it was an older version. Ichigo mentally shook his head at the thought that would never happen, him and Rukia, would never happen not in a million years.

"Well that was interesting, c'mon Ichigo let's go home." Rukia said as she turned around and held in a yawn. Ichigo blinked as he walked behind the petite girl, he chose to ignore the feeling that bubbled up inside of him when she said 'let's go home'.

Two weeks have passed since Ichigo received the warning from the hollow; it has also been two weeks since Rukia and Ichigo received the warning from the two figures in cloaks, and since those two meetings Ichigo has been assaulted with nightmares, nightmares that even Rukia's been having trouble waking him up at night. Those nightmares have consisted of anything and everything; he has witnessed Rukia, Aiko and Keitaro all get killed in every way possible from a simple stabbing to them getting beaten to death. No matter how hard he tried the nightmares just didn't stop coming, he tried everything to get rid of the nightmares from natural remedies to where he just didn't sleep at night, but none of them helped, finally Rukia knew that she had to get him help when Ichigo fell asleep during a fight with a hollow.

"Isshin-san," Rukia said as she peaked her head through the clinic door. "I need to ask you something." The doctor blinked as he sat up straighter from whatever he had been working on, he then motioned for Rukia to come into his office.

"What's going on Rukia-chan?" He asked with the usual enthusiasm in his voice.

"Ichigo's been having problems sleeping and it's starting to become harder and harder to wake him up." Rukia noticed that his eyes dimmed a little, but immediately turned back to his happy gleam, which turned to a bright smile.

"Don't worry Rukia-chan, this happened when his mother passed away, had nightmares for a month, but then just like that the nightmares stopped. So don't worry too much." Isshin said as he gave one last smile towards Rukia and went back to the work he was working on. Rukia mutedly sighed and quietly left the doctor to his thoughts, but somewhere in the back of her mind she couldn't help but feel that Ichigo's father was hiding something from them.

Rukia sighed as she climbed up the stairs, she was going passed Karen whom she smiled at but then her eyes widened when Ichigo's sister froze in place.

"What the hell do you two want again? Get the hell outta my house!" Rukia heard Ichigo yell.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" Rukia yelled as she ran to his door and tried to open it only to find it locked, she banged her fist against the door. "Ichigo! Ichigo! Open up the damn door! Ichigo!" She heard Ichigo at the door now, she could also hear him trying to open it and unlock it.

"Rukia! Rukia! Hey what the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo yelled through the door Rukia's eyes widen as she turned around sensing another spiritual pressure, in the back of her mind she thought that it was familiar but pushed the thought aside as she stood in front of one of the cloaked figures that Ichigo and she ran into.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" Rukia asked as she slipped into a fighting stance, she knew she wouldn't do much in a gigai, but she would do what she had to do.

"Shesh, I knew you would act like this, you really need to just calm down Rukia." Her eyes widen.

"How the hell do you know my name?" She growled out, strengthening her stance. The cloaked figure growled.

"Would you just listen to what I have to say you idiot." The cloaked figure growled out, his voice dangerously low. Rukia hardened her gaze but didn't say anything.

"Be careful with who you trust and no matter how much Ichigo annoys you with how bad somebody is, believe him, because if you don't. The twins will be no more, and the future you and Ichigo hold will be diminished."

"What the hell do you mean?" Rukia questioned, not once getting out of her stance. The figure only shook their head, and then just as suddenly as he came, he went. Rukia quickly turned towards the door to Ichigo's room and twisted it open, but because she was expecting it to still be locked she put too much force into opening the door so much so that she ended up knocking into something, or rather someone.

"Ugh, Rukia what the hell?"

"Sorry, are you ok?" Rukia asked as she looked up to Ichigo.

"I'm fine, but those cloaked figures are really starting to piss me off, but how do they know us, and did you get the feeling like you knew them or something because I did?"

"Yeah, I did. I think that we should talk to Urahara about this." Ichigo nodded his head.

"We'll go tomorrow after school."

"Oi, Urahara! Where are you?" Ichigo yelled as he shoved open the sliding door to the small store.

"Ah, what can I do for you Kurosaki, Kuchiki-san?" Before either of the two could answer they were attacked by two flying kids.

"I mizzed you!" Aiko said as she hugged Rukia who was now on the ground since she was not expecting that huge of a hug, but still she laughed.

"I missed you too!" Rukia said as she hugged the small girl. While Keitaro and Ichigo just looked on, staring at the two as they giggled, Ichigo rolled his eyes as he shifted Keitaro's weight to his other side. Ichigo was rather accustomed to having objects thrown at him, which made no difference with people, especially ones that are as little as Keitaro. Urahara faked a cough and the attention was brought back to his earlier question.

"Right, do you know of any people dressing up as cloaks and deciding they know what the future holds for me and Rukia?"

"Aiko, Keitaro why don't you two help Tessai with the dishes, hm?" Aiko nodded cheerfully as she climbed off of Rukia and back on the ground, while Ichigo let go of Keitaro and set him gently to the ground. After the two where gone Urahara slapped his fan shut and looked towards the two standing in the doorway. "I do know who those two people are Kurosaki-san, but it is still too early for me to say. But let me take a guess, you are beginning to have nightmares, correct. Wait let me re-phrase that, you have been having nightmares since that hollow attach right, which you are still wondering about because that spider like hollow did not disappear after you sliced his mask, correct." Ichigo nodded his head, as both he and Rukia sat down in front of him.

"I'm actually quite surprised that you went to Isshin, before you came to me Kuchiki-san." Rukia's face flushed as Ichigo looked towards her an eyebrow raised.

"What does he mean by you went to my father? Wait how the hell do you know my father?" Ichigo questioned Rukia but quickly went back to Urahara confused as to how this shopkeeper knew his father.

"That's something else to be discussed at a later time, and don't give me any arguments as to anything Kurosaki-san, well I mean you could but then I won't give you the remedy for those little nightmares of yours." The shop-keeper said as he snapped opened his fan and fanned himself with it, already knowing he won. Ichigo glared at the shop-keeper, but he kept silent, he really wanted to get some sleep tonight.

"The remedy is simple, you just need to have Kuchiki-san, and the twins near you. You see, with Aiko and Keitaro being here, your mind goes into a mental panic attack, and that panic attack is what stimulates all of those dream scenarios. While even though Rukia is in your sisters' bedroom and is still rather close, your subconscious doesn't know that and so it starts the mental panic attacks and then bam! Nightmare central." Ichigo blinked as he stared at Urahara.

"Really, that's my cure. I just need to know that everybody is safe." Urahara nodded his head, happily. "How the hell am I supposed to do that? My room is not that big." Urahara smiled.

"It's already been arranged. Since the two of you won't be in school tomorrow, you will be sharing the room that Aiko and Keitaro have had. Then we shall see from there. Oh, you don't have to worry about grabbing anything either, it's already here." Urahara snapped his fan shut and with a ghostly smile disappeared into one of the adjoining rooms. Ichigo turned to Rukia and said:

"Well this is sure going to be interesting, huh?" Rukia looked at Ichigo and did one of the best things she knew how to do, especially when Ichigo annoyed her, she kicked him in the shin and then replied to his question.

"Shut up you stupid Strawberry!" Ichigo winced as her foot connected with his shin and then glared at her.

"What the hell was that for you stupid midget!"

"You pissed me off with you're stupid idiotic question!"

"Stupid and idiotic are the same things ya dwarf, and my question was clearly not stupid!"

"Well it must have been if because I kicked you!"

"You always kick me you dumbass!"

"I don't always kick you! I punch you most of the time!"

"You do not!"

"I do so!"

"Well if you call using your foot to hit me in the shin, the yes you do punch me a lot!"

"A kick is with the foot you retard, a punch is this!" And punch him she did, right in the arm, suddenly they heard giggling, the two stopped their bickering and looked in front of them about to yell at who ever dared to giggle until, they saw just who giggled, Aiko.

"What's so funny Aiko?"

"They remind me of mommy and daddy, mommy and daddy fight like thiz all the time!" Aiko said in between giggles, while Ichigo and Rukia looked at each, well first they glared at each other both saying that they were going to finish this spat latter, but for now they had a little girl that needed to stop giggling, sort of. Rukia walked over to Aiko making it look like she was going to hug the small child instead though she began to tickle the sides of her stomach, making sure to hit every single ticklish spot. Keitaro laughed at his sister misfortune only to have him start laughing like crazy as Ichigo began tickling him. The group of four did not realize they had a small little audience watching all of this, both of them had smiles on their faces, one in a full blown teeth showing smile while the other had a smile that was a little less teeth-y but it was still rather a big smile.

"They really do look like a small family huh, Kisuke." Yoruichi said in a low whisper.

"Ah. That they do, I just hope they last long enough to be able to experience it for real." Urahara said in the same kind of voice as they looked over to the still laughing 'family'.

"I'm sure they will Kisuke, I'm sure they will."


	4. Chapter 4

I don't know, Bleach…. I own Aiko and Keitaro, though….

Preview: Chapter Four: It's time to meet the family

Rukia sighed as she looked up at the ceiling of Urahara's shop; Ichigo was laying to the right of her with Keitaro to the left of him while Aiko was on her left. Tonight was going to be the night that would see if Urahara's hypothesis would work, and Rukia was really hoping that the hypothesis would work. She turned her head towards the boy in question, so far he was sleeping peacefully, the scowl that's usually seen on his face looked as though it has never been. Rukia sighed again as she closed her eyes, hopefully tonight was going to be a peaceful one.

Ichigo sleepily rubbed his eyes as he sat up, last night was the most peaceful sleep he has ever gotten since the nightmares had started up. Ichigo looked around the room that was when he noticed that he was alone in the room. Groggily he got up and began making his way towards the area where his shop was. He opened the sliding door to see Aiko, Keitaro, and Rukia all sitting at the table eating. The three looked up at him, Aiko and Keitaro gave huge smiles while Rukia just gave a small one, her eyes shining brightly.

"We'll go bring the dishes to Hat 'n' Clogs and the Cat lady." Keitaro said, Rukia sighed as the two of them left, she turned towards him.

"I told him Urahara's name I don't know how many times and he just doesn't get it." She gave him a look that clearly said 'he is so your kid', her look then turned to a gentle smile. "I'm really glad you got a good night's sleep last night." Ichigo smiled back, he was sitting down next to Rukia now, his posture was one of pure relaxation, Rukia could immediately tell that Ichigo was happy too.

"I am too Rukia, I am too."

* * *

Hey ya'll yeah I haven't updated in forever. I know what you are thinking, oh hell no, she is not going to discontinue this story. Well you should be happy to know that I am not. I am currently writing a book, and this has taken up a lot of my time and for that I am sorry, I do hope to start updating again soon, hopefully sometime in June, but for now, since you have waited so patiently I decided to give you a preview for chapter four. Also check out my profile I have a poll up vote for the story you want next!

Til then and I hope you enjoy

Darkheart1992


	5. Important Note: Will be deleted

To the readers whom follow and are still interested:

I am starting over. I am deleting this story completely and I plan on giving it new life. It will be tweaked and everything so it might not even look the same or be the same. I will post the new user name onto my profile so if you are still interested keep a look out for that.

Thank you

Darkheart1992


End file.
